Forza
Forza was the merged tribe from Survivor: Tocantins. Despite the union of two tribes, its original members could not work together. The Jalapao Alliance decimated all but one of the Timbira group until she was also unable to win individual immunity. In the end, one castaways strong hold in the game was outweighed by the others ability to make social bonds. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Aida, first competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback, she is known for winning individual immunities after always being in the minority. *Bella, after an unfortunate idol play during Survivor: The Australian Outback, she played a better social game but fell to the same fate during Survivor: China. *Gabriel, a member of the dominant Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau that failed to succeed due to untrustworthiness during the merge. *Gabriella, the sister of one of the most infamous villains who begun to follow his behaviours during her run on Survivor: Blood vs. Water. *Hayden, an underdog in the La Mina Alliance of Survivor: Panama, he competed in further seasons but did not make as much groundwork. *Hunter, known as the villain with little height from Survivor: Panama, he returned to Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains but was an early casualty when the two tribes went to war. *Jenifer, the first boot of Survivor: Cook Islands when the eventually successful Puka Puka tribe lost the first challenge. *Joey, who was originally in a majority but come the dissolve during Survivor: Panama, he was in a minority on La Mina. *Laura, an unfortunate player who failed to have a majority during both Survivor: Panama and Survivor: Philippines. *Luisa, who made herself a target when she wanted to blindside a member of the majority Koror alliance during Survivor: Palau. *Marina, the first winner of the game from Survivor: Panama and a hero in all senses of the word. Tribe History On Day 22, the remaining eleven castaways formed the new green Forza tribe. Due to their successive amount of losses, the original Timbira members were left to only four members in comparison to the Jalapao seven. Gabriella, Jenifer and Luisa wanted to remain Timbira strong and if they were to lose, they didn't want to compromise their loyalty. This opened the door for Aida, wanted to remain in power and at least have a shot at winning. She begun to integrate herself with the majority and also saw cracks with the alliance. Hayden and Marina were clearly in the minority, which Aida latched herself onto their pair. Gabriel won individual immunity and decided to send Joey to Exile Island. At the first merged tribal council, the Timbira alliance voted for Hunter, Aida and her Jalapao outsiders voted for Luisa but the majority of the Jalapao alliance sent Gabriella home one stage short of the jury. Realising she was the eighth person in an alliance of eight, Aida returned back to the Timbira girls. Hayden won the next immunity challenge and decided to send Joey to exile again where he found the merged idol. The girls of Jalapao didn't know that Hunter had the Hidden Immunity Idol from his time on exile. They tried to put the blame of the idol on Luisa and Aida, which the boys readily agreed with to conceal its true holder. To combat this, they wanted to split the votes between the two women with the boys voting for Aida and the girls voting for Luisa. At tribal council, the Timbira girls voted for Gabriel, the Jalapao girls voted for Luisa but the Jalapao boys reneged on the plan to blindside Bella. The girls of Jalapao that remained were slightly confused about why Bella was sent to the jury, but still wanted to show loyalty instead of flipping to Timbira. Hayden instead wanted to get rid of Laura, which fit right into the plan with Timbira. Marina won individual immunity and Joey was sent to Exile Island yet again. Timbira and Hayden voted for Laura, but the Jalapao Alliance sent Jenifer to the jury. Luisa and Aida remained on the outs. Laura won the immunity challenge and sent Marina to Exile Island to allow power within the women even though the idols were in Hunter and Joey's pockets. Strengthening their alliance, Joey and Hunter made a Final Two deal while allowing Gabriel in their alliance for the time being. The Timbira two voted for Marina, Laura and Gabriel voted for Hayden but the rest of the tribe sent home Luisa. It seemed clear that Aida, as the last remaining Timbira member left in the game, was the next person voted out. Meanwhile, Marina and Hayden were in the minority of Jalapao and wanted to get rid of Hunter or Joey. Aida won the immunity challenge and sent herself to Exile Island to try and find an idol that was sustain her for the time being. The Jalapao majority felt that they needed to keep Aida in check and brought her in their alliance. At tribal, Marina and Hayden split their votes between Joey and Hunter but the rest of the tribe sent home Marina for being one of the minority members. Hayden was clearly on the outs, followed shortly by Aida. Aida won immunity again and because exile was no longer an option, she had to resort to alliances and challenge wins. This resulted in the unanimous elimination of Hayden. The Final Five had finally come, with the two idols in the game not yet played. Aida, knowing this chance, decided that this challenge was make or break because she didn't have a chance against two idols. The remaining Jalapao alliance planned ahead and wanted to turn on their own. With Aida immune from the vote, the Jalapao alliance could finally make a move. Hunter and Joey, with their alliance that would get them to the end, wanted to get rid of Laura. Laura and Gabriel knew that they were probably the next to go and blamed Hunter as the main ringleader. Aida was obviously without power in either of the pairs and voted alone for Gabriel. At tribal, the votes were 2 Hunter, 2 Laura and 1 Gabriel. However, idol season was in play and Hunter played his own idol on himself and Joey played an idol for Gabriel to ensure Laura was voted out. Despite the fracture within the three boys, they remained united when Aida lost individual immunity at Final Four. She was made the next member of the jury but ensured Gabriel a spot at the bottom. Hunter won the final immunity challenge and true to his word, sent Gabriel home and brought Joey to their plan final two. At the Final Tribal Council, Joey was respected by the Timbira members of the jury because he was making social bonds with them even though he wouldn't make a strategic move with them. This was a big problem for Hunter, who ultimately only made bonds with the Jalapao alliance because they were advancing him into the game. However, the Jalapao alliance took up majority of the jury and believed he played the best game because he was the ring leader of the majority. In the end, Hunter was given the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-3 vote over Joey. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Tocantins Tribes